


Take His Life

by jpp (vague_ambition)



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assume everything after this differs from canon, Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Tumblr Prompt, Violence, so no Children of Earth badness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vague_ambition/pseuds/jpp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray realizes there's a much more efficient way to destroying his brother than killing some of his team. He just has to take one member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exit Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was "How about h/c where Ianto gets hurt by Gray? I know that's not very specific, but I could go for him being stabbed, or even some non/con- it's up to you" and it just kind of got away from me...now will be multi-chaptered. This is the first time I've tried something like this, so constructive criticism is appreciated! There will probably be triggers ahead, just warning. Thanks for reading and sadly, it doesn't belong to me, or Tosh, Owen, and Ianto would still be alive in canon-verse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “His life’s mine now.” Gray smirked.

            Ianto wanted to shoot John Hart in the head because there were Weevils everywhere, Owen was headed to a nuclear power station, they had no idea where Jack was, and it was all rather overwhelming. He also wanted to shoot John Hart in the head because last time they had met, he had kissed Jack, and Ianto had a bit of a jealous streak. But Gwen didn’t want him to shoot, and he (mostly) trusted her ideas.

“Don’t start. I’ll make things right, Eye Candy.” Hart promised. Ianto didn’t reply.

“Then start by getting those Weevils down the vaults before they recover.” Tosh ordered calmly. “It takes more than a bullet to stop them.” John and Gwen followed her suggestions seamlessly.

“I’m going to stay up here. While you help Owen, I’ll try to track down Jack.” Ianto told her. Tosh nodded. “So why is the cause of all our problems suddenly in our base?”

“Turns out he was being forced to do it all by Jack’s long lost brother, Gray. He didn’t have a choice.” Tosh explained. Ianto realized how hard that must have been on Jack. While he rarely spoke of his past, Jack had said some things, confiding in Ianto with whispers in the dark, with their arms wrapped around each other. He knew Jack had been hoping for years to find Gray, and that he had looked for ages. This must be killing him inside, wherever he was.

“There’s always a choice.” Ianto objected.

        “Okay, I don’t want you to panic, but the reactor has already hit critical point.” Tosh said. It took Ianto a minute to realize that she wasn’t talking to him, but Owen, over the comms. Ianto turned to his computer, running a search for anything that could help him find Jack. “Yes, sorry.” Tosh continued. She sounded perfectly calm, but when Ianto looked over at her, he saw that she was pale and trembling. “Of course I can! I’m brilliant!” Tosh exclaimed, with a smile, easing Ianto’s worry a little less. “I'm going to try and divert power from the auxiliary source back to Turnmill. If that works, I can talk you through restoring the coolant system. Right. Now-”

“TOSH, GET DOWN!” Ianto yelled suddenly. Tosh dropped and a bullet went flying over her head.  Gray was somehow in the Hub, Ianto noted rather belatedly. He should probably get that security breach worked out- no more transporting directly into the Hub, which is what he must have done.

       “Well, I was GOING to kill lovely Miss Toshiko here, but I didn’t know that something much better would be up here.” Gray sneered, looking at Ianto in a way that made his skin crawl. “Where’s Jack?” Tosh asked, bravely. Ianto caught her eye and shook his head. Owen needed her to not get hurt, but to talk him through it. Tosh seemed to understand what was needed, clever woman.

“His life’s mine now.” Gray smirked. Ianto refused to be afraid, even as he saw Tosh sneak out of the room behind Gray, and as Gray cornered him. He vaguely heard a banging noise in the distance- that shouldn’t be happening. Where were John and Gwen?

“Where’s Jack?” He asked again. Gray just laughed. “What have you done with him? WHAT’VE YOU DONE WITH HIM?”

“You care about my brother quite a lot, I think.” Gray laughed. “The question is, does he care for you? Not that he’ll ever know what happened. But if I’m taking his life, I might as well do it all out.”

“What does that mean?” Ianto said.

“What’s that banging?” Gray asked. Ianto shrugged, privately thinking that something was wrong. “Oh well. Guess you’ll never know.”

“What?” Ianto looked around wildly- of all the days to not have his gun on him.

        “Ianto!” a voice called. Ianto whirled around to see, thank goodness, Jack standing there. He breathed a sigh of relief that proved too soon when an arm wrapped around his waist and the cool barrel of a gun pressed against his temple. Jack’s eyes filled with something terrible and sad as Ianto stared at him. “Put that down.” He said coolly, the calm before the storm. “Gray, put the gun down. Now. Or you will regret it.”

“Oh, I’m terrified.” Gray scoffed. “Goodbye, Jack. I was going to destroy your life, bit by bit, but now I see all I have to do is take this one.” Jack’s eyes widened as he leapt towards Ianto but he was too far away and there was too much light and everything was dark. 


	2. 50 Shades of Gray (Harkness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Ianto came to, he was lying on stone floor, chained to a bar about five feet away, with Jack’s brother staring down at him."

            When Ianto came to, he was lying on stone floor, chained to a bar about five feet away, with Jack’s brother staring down at him. He struggled to sit up, his head filled with pain and his throat dry.

“What do you want?” He croaked out, trying not to show his terror. Gray smiled again, a smile that filled Ianto with fear.

“My brother has already started looking for you, according to what I know of him.” Gray told Ianto. “At least, if you’re really that important to him he is. And I am not so foolish to think he’ll come unprepared. So I think I’ll enjoy my time with you as much as I can before he spoils it.” Ianto recoiled at the tone in Gray’s voice- it was similar to Jack’s flirting, but instead of making Ianto want to kiss him, it made him want to run as far away as possible. Gray approached him slowly and Ianto backed away as much as he could. “So you’re a tease, huh?” Gray asked. Ianto tried not to whimper when Gray pulled out a knife and pressed it against his cheek.

“Please…” He murmured, half-hoping that Gray didn’t hear him. Gray just laughed and slid the knife into his skin, making a small cut. Ianto looked around wildly for anything, anyone, but the room was dimly lit- he could hardly make out the door. He could, however, hear the clock ticking. That sound, at least, was comforting. Familiar. Gray sliced the knife against his collarbone and Ianto didn’t allow himself to wince, despite the blood welling up.

“Nothing, huh?” Gray laughed. “Don’t you worry.” He grabbed Ianto’s arm and forced it upward, slicing it horizontally. Ianto thanked his lucky stars for that- vertically, he may have lost too much blood. Jack would come soon, and he would rather be alive for it. He rethought that, however, as Gray continued to slice up his arm. He didn’t react, knowing it would give the psychopath (Because that’s what Gray was) more pleasure. “I see why my brother likes you. You’ve got a pretty face, Ianto Jones.”

Gray grabbed his chin and tilted it up, kissing Ianto. Ianto didn’t move, even when he felt Gray’s tongue against his lips. He wanted to jerk away, but there was nothing behind him but a wall.

“Come on, pretty boy.” Gray laughed. “Why don’t you play along? I can’t imagine you sit this still for Jack.”

“You’re not Jack.” Ianto spat out, hatefully. Gray laughed in delight.

“What, you can’t seriously think you’re special?” he smirked. “I learned all about my brother from Captain John Hart, and from anyone else who knew him. He’s slept with half the universe.”

“I know.” Ianto said coolly. He wanted to say more- that maybe he wasn’t special to Jack, but Jack was to him- but he knew he would only regret it. All he could do was wait and try not to get himself killed. Gray kissed him again, viciously, and slapped him when he didn’t respond. Ianto focused on the ticking of the clock, struggling to stay calm and numb. Jack would find him somehow, if only because of guilt.

            Then, Gray stopped kissing him only to force him to turn around and Ianto’s stomach twisted sickeningly. He didn’t think Gray would actually do anything other than cut and beat him, but he quickly found out that he was wrong as Gray yanked his pants, and then underwear, down. Ianto didn’t respond, refused to respond, but when Gray pressed himself against him, he had to fight the urge to throw up.

            Ianto refused to focus on what was happening to him, thinking instead of what everyone else must be doing. Assuming Tosh and Owen succeeded with the nuclear power plant, Owen was headed back, where he would check everyone to make sure they were okay. Gwen would be on the phone with Rhys, saying it was going to be a really late night and she was okay and she loved him. Tosh would be working on her computer to bring power back to the city. And Jack was probably freaking out, trying to find a way to get to him. Captain John Hart was still there too, maybe they could use his Vortex manipulator.

            “Pay attention to me, Ianto, don’t close off.” Gray hissed in his ear, yanking his hair and pulling his head back, sucking on his neck. Ianto didn’t move- he couldn’t move, he was pressed up against the wall. He heard a familiar, formerly welcome sound- that of a lube bottle. He shuddered and focused again on the ticking of the clock.

*****

            Ianto became very good about keeping time over the next two weeks.  Gray came and went, he let Ianto out of the room to use the bathroom occasionally, and sometimes food appeared. The knife was pulled on Ianto every day, he had bruises everywhere, his finger was broken, and at least once every day, Gray would rape him. The third day he had shoved himself into Ianto’s mouth and Ianto had, as usual refused to do anything. Thus the broken finger. Ianto was still trying not to react, and hopefully succeeding, but it was getting harder and harder.

            “Looks like my big brother isn’t coming for you, Ianto.” Gray sneered on the fourteenth day. “That makes two of us.” The bitterness rolled off him in waves.  “He forgot all about you too.”

“No, he didn’t.” Ianto protested, stupidly. Gray raised his eyebrow at hearing him speak- he rarely said anything to Gray. “Jack didn’t forget about either of us, and he did look for you. For years.”

“And he’ll get to look for you for years, too.” Gray countered. “But unless he shows up, which I doubt, you’re all mine.”  Ianto braced himself for the inevitable follow-up to Gray’s bravado.

****

            It took another week before Ianto broke. Gray approached him in the dark, early morning, if Ianto’s timekeeping was correct. He unchained him and pushed him down onto the ground, hitting his nose onto the cement. Wow, he was bleeding. That was new.  He allowed himself a brief smile at his own sarcasm, knowing Jack would’ve appreciated it. Well, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was hurt.

            It was thinking of Jack then, as Gray pushed into him, that Ianto began to doubt his lover was ever coming for him, and that even if he was, he wouldn’t want him anymore. Ianto was suddenly very scared that he was going to be stuck here until he died.  The thought was overwhelming and he felt the first tear fall. He tried not to show he was crying, but he couldn’t stop.  
“Are you crying?” Gray asked, pulling out. Ianto didn’t reply. “It’s about time you show some emotion. Look at me, so I can savor it.” Ianto didn’t turn his head- he might be crying but he wasn’t going to give Gray any more satisfaction. Gray yanked his head towards him and laughed as the tears streamed down Ianto’s face. Gray lifted a hand to slap Ianto across the face.

           Ianto couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Gray’s arm before he could hit him and twisted it behind his back. He kneed him in the crotch and Gray doubled over, groaning in pain. Ianto kicked him twice, once in the side, once in the head, and Gray slumped over. He was still breathing, so Ianto felt no guilt whatsoever- he needed to contact Jack and he didn’t know how long Gray would be out for. Gray had the key for the chain thing somewhere, but he didn't want to waste time searching through Gray's pockets. The door couldn't be locked from the outside, unfortunately, but it opened out, so he dragged the cabinet and some loose baskets from the bathroom and shoved them in front of the door, before heading down a dark hallway, heading the opposite direction of the bathroom. Hopefully that would slow Gray down and give him enough time to find a way to talk to Jack. 

            There were four doors at the end of the hallway. Ianto threw the first one open randomly- it looked to be a bedroom, probably Gray’s. He scanned the room, but didn’t see anything remotely technological. The second room looked like a kitchen, if a kitchen was extremely high-tech and did the cooking for you. That all looked technological, but he didn’t know if anything could help him find a way to communicate with Jack. The third door was locked, probably the way out. Damn. The fourth looked like a living room, probably his best bet. He saw something that looked vaguely like a cell phone, if a cell phone levitated.

            He walked toward it, taking care to shut the door behind him so Gray didn’t find him right away. He tapped the screen, jumping in surprise when it projected a phone-esque screen in front of him instead of merely appearing on the surface.

“What would you like to do?” the phone asked in a mechanical voice. Shit.

“Shh!” Ianto whispered. Last thing he needed was for Gray to hear that.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” The phone replied, loudly.

Ianto waved his arms around wildly, as if that would help. That didn’t help. That actually hurt a lot, he should probably not move his arms around.  
“Go on silent mode, or whatever. No talking. No sound.” He whispered. The projection flickered and words appeared.

_Silent mode on. What would you like to do?_

            Unfortunately, Ianto still had no idea how to work it. He tried touching the projection like a touchscreen, and then the surface of the phone thing, but it didn’t work.

“Um, make a phone call.” He whispered. The screen flashed again.

_Enter the number of who you would like to call into your wrist pad._

Great. He didn’t have a wrist pad either, whatever that was. “I don’t have my wrist pad on me.” He whispered again, hoping that the phone couldn’t tell he was lying.

_Speak the number of the being you wish to call._

Ianto reeled off Jack’s number, having memorized it in case of emergencies ages ago.

_What date would you like this person to receive the call? It is currently December 3, 2479, at 4:10 am._

        “Um…” Crap. What day had he left? It had been an insane one, that was for sure. April…third? Fourth? “April 7, 2008 at 12:00 pm.” He decided, giving himself some leeway and making sure to pick a time that Jack would be around. The ringing filled the room.

“Hello?” The tired sounding voice of one Captain Jack Harkness filled the room. “Who is this?”

“Jack!” Ianto exclaimed, relief flooding through him at the sound of Jack’s voice.

“Ianto!?” Jack yelled. “Thank god, where are you?”

       “I have no idea.” Ianto replied. “But I’ve been here for three weeks now. It’s December 3, 2479. Gray has me someplace.” He tried not to sound worried, or like all the moving had hurt his various bumps and bruises. Jack would just fret.

“Are you okay? I’ve been searching everywhere for you. John took me to everywhere he had ever seen Gray and we asked around, I have the Doctor looking, Tosh has been trying to pinpoint the transport signal…I’ve been worried sick.” Jack certainly sounded frantic.

“I’m fine.” Ianto lied. “Just…get here. Please. Help me.”

“Oh god, has he hurt you?” Jack sounded furious and terrified at once. Ianto considered lying, but Jack would find out eventually.

“And then some.” He said. “Look, I’m calling from a cell phone, or whatever this thing is. Do you think Tosh can track the signal?”

“Yes, definitely. I’ll be there as soon as I can, but it’ll be a bit imperfect. Can you hang in there until we make it? How are you talking to me?” Jack asked. Ianto could picture him waving his hands around, getting Tosh to work on it right away.

“I knocked Gray out when he wasn’t expecting it, ran to the end of the hall, and hoped I got lucky, which I did.” Ianto said, hoping Jack couldn’t hear how scared he was. “He’ll wake up any moment now. He probably has weapons. Did everyone make it out okay?”

“Yes, thanks to you. If Tosh had been a moment slower, she wouldn’t have gotten Owen out of the power plant before a power surge. You saved his life, and probably hers too.” Jack said. Ianto smiled briefly, but his stomach sank as he heard footsteps down the hall.

“Jack, I think Gray has come round.” Ianto told him, trying not to sound panicked. “Please, please get here soon. Hang up now, please, I’m not sure how.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. I promise.” Jack said, and the screen flashed again.

_Call ended._

“Delete call and usage history from past hour. Restore previous settings after power off.” Ianto muttered. He didn’t want to tip Gray off and warn him that Jack knew where he was, but he also didn’t know if the phone understood all that. The tech at Torchwood would, but he didn’t know what kind of technology this was.

_History deleted. Goodbye!_

The projection flickered off just as the door flew open.

            “You filthy whore.” Gray shouted. Ianto winced and took a step backwards, terrified. “You knocked me out, and hurt me. Now you’re really going to pay for it.” He threw something in the air, which made a humming sound before latching onto one of Ianto’s wrists. Probably cyber handcuffs, given the fact they cuffed his wrists together behind his back automatically. Gray threw something else at him. Oh, lovely. It was a neck cuff. Just what he wanted. And attached to the neck cuff was a chain. Which Gray had the other end of. Animal roleplay, great.

Gray yanked the chain, dragging Ianto towards him by his neck. That was definitely going to bruise. Smiling dangerously, he walked to behind Ianto and grabbed the hand with the broken finger.

         “I like how you ripped a little bit of your shirt to bind up this finger.” Gray commented, looking at Ianto’s hand. “Hoping it doesn’t heal crooked? Good luck binding this one up with your hands cuffed like that. And just so you know, there’s no key. They’re DNA coded.” He snapped another finger and Ianto tried not to shout aloud from pain. “Now, I’m going to break each of your fingers, one by one, and then your toes, unless you tell me what you were doing in here.”

“Nothing.” Ianto groaned. Gray grabbed the finger he had just broken, sending another jolt of pain through Ianto’s body. “I was trying to find a way to contact Jack!” Ianto shouted.

“And did you succeed?” Gray asked, too close to Ianto’s neck. Ianto shook his head.

“I don’t understand your technology. It’s way too advanced.”

“Yet I found you by my Projo-Phone.” Gray commented, running a hand across Ianto’s waist and tugging his shirt up. Ianto sucked in a breath as he felt the jagged blade of a knife against his skin.

“I had just found it when you came in.” Ianto lied. Gray pushed the knife more into his hip, probably drawing blood.

“Are you sure about that?” Gray asked. Ianto nodded, and Gray slid the knife across his skin, ripping it open. Damn, that was sharp. Ow.

“I didn’t touch it!” Ianto half-sobbed. “I swear!”

“Phone, on!” Gray shouted. The projection appeared, and Ianto prayed he wouldn’t find anything.

“What would you like to do?” The phone asked out loud. Ianto sagged with relief, but soon stiffened as Gray cut his hip again.

        “Show call history.” Gray commanded. The screen showed a list of calls, mostly made up of letters and symbols Ianto couldn’t recognize. He started laughing and whispered into Ianto’s ear, his breath hot against Ianto’s skin. “You’re an idiot. You couldn’t even figure out how to work a Projo-Phone. I don’t know why my brother hired you, you’re worthless.” Ianto didn’t reply, glad he had thought to erase the history. Gray jerked on the chain again, chocking Ianto, before shoving him to the ground. “Now, I believe we had some unfinished business.”

He snapped his fingers, and a final pair of cuffs appeared, cuffing Ianto’s ankles together. If it was a different situation, Ianto would be admiring how high-tech the things were. Gray forced Ianto’s pants down to around his ankles, instead of just pushing them down a bit like last time. There was no chance of Ianto fighting back this time, he knew it. Gray pushed into Ianto, and as he did it, he dragged the knife across Ianto’s other hip, chucking slightly. Despite his efforts not to, Ianto let out a groan of pain.

       “What, you don’t like that?” Gray asked as he slammed into Ianto. Ianto shook his head, struggling as much as he could. “Wow, do I like to get a response.” Gray laughed, dragging the knife across the same spot again, opening his would further. He moved it then to Ianto’s shoulder blades. Despite all the rape and abuse Ianto had endured over the last few weeks, this was the worst. They had never been simultaneous. Ianto’s fingers throbbed as Gray slammed against his hands, but he couldn’t move them, thanks to the cuffs, and he could feel the blood welling up on his back as Gray cut him again and again. The world was fuzzy and tilting and as Gray pushed the blade harder, and pushed himself harder, into Ianto, it went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	3. December 5, 2479

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s too late, anyway. I killed him as soon as I came to, after he knocked me out.”

****

       Ianto woke up in his cell/room again, with the hand, ankle, and neck cuffs still on, and gagged. Every inch of him hurt, and there was no way for him to bind his second broken finger like this. He let out a whimper of pain, hating that he wasn’t able to hold it together. He started crying, and then sobbing silently, curling up as much as he could into a ball. If Jack didn’t get here soon, he might not be able to handle it.

He had barely finished his thought when he heard the sound of a door being kicked open, followed by loud footsteps. He heard a second door open.

     "I thought your little toy might have been lying about not using the phone.” He heard Gray say. “It’s too late, anyway. I killed him as soon as I came to, after he knocked me out.” Ianto desperately wanted to yell out for Jack, and he struggled against the gag.

“You’re lying.” Jack said. It was muffled, but Ianto could hear the cold fury.

“Nope.” Gray laughed, popping the p. “I fucked him first, beat him up, and then I cut him up, bit by bit. He was begging for mercy. Kept calling for you…but I think we both know you’re pretty useless in that kind of situation, huh?”

“Where’s Ianto, Gray?” That was Owen’s voice. Shit. What was Jack doing, bring mortal people to the door of a psychopath?

“I killed him, I told you. He bled a LOT, let me tell you. It was, what, two days ago? Took me forever to clean up.” Ianto heard a thud that told him Jack (or Owen) had punched Gray.

“Listen to me. If you hurt him, I will cause you twice that pain.” Ianto had never heard Jack sound so furious. “If you killed him, I will torture you beyond belief. You’ll wish you were dead. Trust me.”

“I’m your little brother, Jack. You would never really hurt me. You already feel too bad.” Gray sneered. “It’s your fault I’m like this. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LET GO OF MY HAND!”

A different thud sounded, that of a body dropping. But there was no gunshot. Ianto listened closely.

“Nice one, Owen.” That was Captain John Hart. So he was still around? “What was that?”

“Sedative. It’ll knock him out for four hours, and keep him too drowsy to move for another two.” Owen replied. “Jack. Come on. He was lying.”

“It’s been two days here since Ianto called. He wanted me to come soon.” Jack said, in a tone so low that Ianto had to strain to hear it.

“Come on. We’ll search it top and bottom if we have to.” Owen said. Ianto decided that would be a good moment to start making as much noise as he could- which was minimal, seeing as the high tech extended to muffling all sound that could possibly escape from the gag.

            “Jack, this door’s locked!” He heard Captain Hart yell, shaking the handle on Ianto’s door. Jack’s heavy footsteps echoed down the corridor.

“Should I shoot it open?” Jack asked. “What if Ianto’s right behind it? I don't want anything to hit him.”

"Kick it in." Hart suggested. The handle rattled again and there was a long silence.

"Looks like it opens out, kicking it won't work. Should we search for the keys?" Ianto groaned silently, hoping that Jack could break in soon. The pain was making his head swim.

"What about the Doctor's sonic thingy?"

"I think the door is wood, it doesn't do wood." Ianto heard Hart laugh at the innuendo waiting to happen. "Oh, shut up. I wish I knew how to pick locks." 

“So you can get almost every being in the universe to drop their trousers for you, but you can’t pick a bloody lock?” Hart scoffed.  “No wonder Cardiff is overrun with aliens half the time.”

“Shut up and pick the lock.” Jack ordered.

“Oh Captain, my captain.” Hart muttered as he pulled the door open.

          “Ianto?” Jack called, stepping inside the room. “Ianto!” Jack ran towards him and Ianto tried very hard not to flinch away, but even a Jack’s light brush of his hand hurt. “Oh god, what has he done to you?” Jack untied the gag from Ianto’s mouth, to his relief.

“Hey there.” Ianto said, weakly. “Thanks for the rescue.” Jack leaned down to kiss him, gently, the polar opposite of Gray’s bruising attacks.

“Come on; let’s get you out of here.” Jack said, straightening up.

“Yeah…about that.” Ianto laughed half-heartedly. “Pretty sure I’d pass out if I stood up, number one, and number two, I’m a bit tied up.”

         “John, get the light.” Jack ordered, his tone darkening. John hit the light and Ianto winced- he didn’t even know there was a light switch. “Oh, Ianto.” Jack whispered. Ianto realized how he must look to Jack. “Okay, John, go find the keys to these cuffs and get Owen. Tell him to bring his emergency med kit.”

“There’s no key.” Ianto got out. “Gray was bragging about it. They’re coded to his DNA, only he can open them.”

“Alright then, John, go get my unconscious brother.” Jack said, his tone indiscernible. “Did he really do what he was saying he did?”

“Well, clearly he didn’t kill me.” Ianto quipped, avoiding the question. Jack seemed to comprehend his answer.

            “Oh my god.” Owen said as he walked into the room. “Okay, first thing, any broken bones?”

“Two fingers, left hand.” Ianto told him. “Maybe a cracked rib, he was kicking me.”

“Alright.” Owen walked around to his back and reached for his hand. “Ianto, you’re shaking.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Ianto apologized. Having someone right behind him, even though he knew it was Owen, was scaring him. It was too much like how Gray would come up to him. “Can you wait until I can put my hands in front of me? Please?”

          “No problem.” Owen walked around where Ianto could see him, even though he hadn’t said what the problem was out loud. “Okay, I have an industrial strength painkiller right here, so I’m going to use that until we can get you back to the Hub, okay?” Ianto nodded. “It’s a needle. I’ll shoot it right into your chest, but I’ll have to move your shirt a bit.” Ianto nodded again, fighting the instinct to flinch when Owen pushed his shirt to the side. He knew his stomach and chest were laced with cuts, but none too visible. “Jack, can you hold the shirt away for me while I shoot the painkiller in?” Jack complied and Ianto hardly winced as Owen plunged the needle into his chest. “That should do it.”

“Thanks.” Ianto said weakly, smiling. Owen nodded, but Ianto could see the worry in his eyes.

“Ianto, how long were you here for?” Jack asked.

“What day is it here?” Ianto shot back.

“December 5th.” Came the reply.

       “I was conscious for three weeks before I called you, so probably about three and a half weeks. I passed out when we first arrived.” Ianto explained. “And I guess I passed out shortly after Gray found me in the room with the phone. Told him I didn’t call you, but he wanted to punish me for hitting him.” Jack sucked in a breath.

“Okay, what do I do with this lump?” John Hart asked, dragging Gray’s unconscious body into the room.

“Very gently press his finger against the neck, hand, and ankle cuffs and then break all his fingers.” Jack said in a commanding voice. Ianto shook his head, as much as he could.

“Don’t do that.” Ianto asked, his voice stronger thanks to the painkiller. “Just leave him here. Destroy his transporter, his phone, any way out of here. But don’t be him.” Jack stared at Ianto for a moment with something he couldn’t quite explain and then hit his comm.

       “Tosh, we have Ianto. Can you see where we are and access the mainframe of the building?” he asked. He paused for a moment. “Okay, I want you to take out all communications and anything that could get him off planet. Set a deadlock seal on the doors that will only open and close via my fingerprint. We’re going to lock Gray up in this building.” He hit the comms off again. “Tosh will do it remotely.”

“How’d you get here?” Ianto asked. “Did you use Captain Hart’s Vortex manipulator?”

      “Called in the Doctor, actually.” Jack said. “I thought it might be better to travel by T.A.R.D.I.S.” Ianto nodded, watching as much as he could as Hart pressed Gray’s finger against the various cuffs. Jack helped pull off the wrist cuffs and Ianto moved them with relief. The neck cuff was the last to go, but Jack’s face darkened when he saw the undoubtedly bruised skin where it had been.

“Where’s Gwen?” Ianto asked, suddenly.

      “With Tosh at base. I wanted one other person there, in case of an emergency. Needed Owen with me, because he’s a medic, brought John because we’re dropping him off on the return trip.” Jack explained as he gingerly helped Ianto sit up. Ianto felt a rush of dizziness.

“Yeah, definitely can’t walk.” He said, quietly. Jack nodded and lifted him into his arms, carefully. Owen hit his comm.

“Doctor, we’re on our way.” He said. Moving as much as they were was too much for Ianto, and the world began spinning.

“Jack, I think I’m going to pass out.” He announced, and promptly did so. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm almost done :) Feedback is appreciated!


	4. Back in The Hub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jack, he’s not dying, I promise. He’s lost a lot of blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, looked like another bit went long.....thanks for reading!

            Ianto’s passing out meant he slept through his ride on a T.A.R.D.I.S., which he would find disappointing later. When they returned, though, he spent too much time drifting in and out of consciousness to care. Whenever he came to, he found himself in the Hub, lying on the med table.

“Jack, he’s not dying, I promise. He’s lost a lot of blood.” Owen said the first time, his words getting louder and quieter to Ianto before he dozed off again.

“Now, I want everyone to be careful around Ianto.” He heard the second time he woke up. It was Owen again. “He just went through a pretty bad ordeal, so he might be jumpy. Don’t worry.” Ianto wanted to sit up and say hi then, but he was still exhausted and sleep swallowed him up once more.

“Ianto, can you hear me?” This time, he woke up because he was freezing. For a moment he panicked, but that was Jack’s voice, Jack’s hand around his. Ianto gave it a faint squeeze. “I’m glad you’re safe, Ianto, I missed you so much.” Ianto squeezed his hand again and felt Jack drape a few blankets around him. He cuddled into them and fell back asleep.

“And I don’t know if you’re awake or not, but I’ve never been so worried in my life as when you were gone, and that’s saying something. And I know it’ll take time for you to heal and that you’re really hurt, but I’ll be here. I love you, Ianto.” Jack was saying the fourth time Ianto woke up. He didn’t show Jack he was awake. He wasn’t actually sure if it was real, or if he was dreaming. He heard noise in the background- it was during work hours, then.

The fifth time, he managed to sit up enough to see that Jack was slumped beside him in the dark, his head on the med table, sound asleep and still holding Ianto’s hand. Ianto dropped one of the blankets onto Jack with his good hand, putting it around him as much as he could. He brushed a gentle kiss on Jack’s hand and fell back asleep

The sixth time he came to, it was still dark, Jack was still asleep, but Ianto wasn’t tired. He hurt everywhere, but that was to be expected. He was just thankful he hadn’t had nightmares. Jack stirred beside him, lifting his head a little bit and then sitting upright when he saw that Ianto was awake.

“Hey, are you properly up this time?” He teased. Ianto nodded, yawning.

“How long was I out for?” He asked. “How long was I gone for?”

“Well, Gray kidnapped you on the fourth, we rescued you on the eighth, got back late that night, and today is the morning of the tenth. So probably 34 hours or so.” Jack guessed. Ianto’s eyes widened in astonishment.

“I was only gone for four days?” he asked. Jack nodded. “Wow, bad four days.”

“Hey, you’re safe now, ok?” Jack told him reassuringly. Ianto smiled at him slightly. “Do you want coffee, or food?”

“That would be great, actually.” Ianto said. “Do we have any food?”

“Nah, but it’s seven. Coffee shops will be open by now, I’ll get you something to eat there.” Jack smiled, hoping to his feet. “You can tidy yourself up, if you want, or you don’t have to move. I’ll be back in five.”  He was out the door in a flash, his coat waving behind him. Ianto looked around the Hub, comforted by its familiarity. He forced himself to get up so that he could use the bathroom.

Washing his hands, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and gasped. There was faint scar on his cheekbone, his neck was black and blue with bruises, and he was dressed in such flimsy cotton clothing, probably to prevent too much chafing (nice of Owen) that he could see some of the cuts through his shirt. He lifted his shirt up to see the red marks and jagged scars more clearly. His fingers were properly bandaged up, Owen had probably done that right away. He was definitely under the influence of painkillers, though, because otherwise he’d hardly be able to stand from the pain of it. But the cuts on his chest, and the ones he knew were on his back, were more than enough to justify him passing out from blood loss. He’d be scarred for life, that was for sure.

“Ianto?” he heard Jack call as he reentered the Hub. Ianto walked, with some difficulty, out of the bathroom. “Hey, I got you a blueberry muffin and then a pumpkin loaf. Your favorite, right? And of course, coffee.” Ianto smiled at Jack’s enthusiasm.

“Thanks, do you mind if I sit down first?” he asked. Jack nodded.

“Do you want to go to the couch instead of the med table? Might be a bit more comfortable.” Jack suggested, gesturing to the couch he had in the other room. Ianto nodded and followed Jack, sitting gratefully. Jack sat gingerly next to him, as if he was afraid to go any closer. Ianto smiled slightly, remembering Owen’s words of warning the second time he had woken up.

“C’mere, you.” He said, patting the space right next to him. Jack looked at him in surprise.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “Owen said you’d not really want a lot of contact…”

“I don’t know if I can have sex or anything like that right now.” Ianto said nervously. “And anyone startling me would be bad. But I’m fine with you sitting closer. More than fine, really.”

“But it was my brother who did all this to you.” Jack said, gesturing helplessly at Ianto’s broken fingers and his scarred cheek. “And worse.”

“You are not your brother, Jack.” Ianto told him, reaching for his hand. “You are so much better than him, and you’re also a really good cuddler, although you’d deny it. And I could use a cuddle.”  Jack conceded to that and moved in towards Ianto. Ianto tilted his head up to Jack and captured his lips in a kiss.

“I was so worried I’d never see you again.” Jack whispered into his hair. Ianto made a ‘ta-da’ gesture with his hands. “Do you want to talk about what happened at all? You don’t have to.”

“Gray assumed that the best way to hurt you was to hurt me, I suppose, though I don’t know where he got that notion.” Ianto began. “He chained me up in that room you found me in. He started with the knife, and then moved to the rape. At first, I didn’t react. For the first two weeks I hardly spoke, I didn’t want to rile him up even more. He would kiss me, but I wouldn’t kiss back. One day he tried to get me to blow him, but I didn’t react. That’s when he broke my finger. He’d always start with the knife, scare me a bit, and then he’d…well. He got more brutal and brutal, but I was scared. Then one day, during third week, I heard him talking on the phone, and he asked whoever it was what year they were in. So I figured it could call through time. The next day, I started crying while he was fucking me, and I was unchained, since he was fucking me. I didn’t cry purpose, but it gave me an unplanned opening. He was so busy gloating out of getting a reaction that he gave me an opening to strike. So I attacked him, knocked him out, and found the phone thing. It was weird, but as you know, I got to call you.” Ianto stopped talking, remembering what happened after that with no small amount of fear.  He looked over at Jack, who was pale and clenching his knuckles.

“What happened after that?” Jack asked, his jaw tight. “If you want to talk about it, that is. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.” Ianto shrugged.

“I wiped the call history before he found me.” Ianto said, trying to be numb. “But when he found me, he was livid. He had those handcuffs and ankle cuffs and neck cuff. He yanked me around with the neck cuff thing, which you probably figured out. And then he started fucking me, and while he fucked me, he cut deeper and deeper, and I’m pretty sure I passed out when he finished because it was the deepest cut.” Ianto gestured at his back, where he could feel it stinging. “When I came to, I was terrified you were never coming, but then I heard you come in.”

“Ianto…” Jack murmured, holding his hand in a death grip. Ianto looked over at him and was shocked to see he was crying. “I am so sorry you went through that, I’m so sorry you got hurt. I don’t care if he’s my brother; I want him to pay for what he did.”

“No, don’t.” Ianto said, quietly. “Don’t stoop to his level. He will pay, by spending the rest of his life locked up and alone.” Jack nodded, although he didn’t seem to like it.

“He was right, though.” Jack commented. Ianto looked at him, uncomprehending. “The best way of hurting me was to hurt you. Nothing else would have torn me apart like this.”

“Really?” Ianto asked in disbelief. “I’m that important to you?” Shock and guilt flew across Jack’s face, making Ianto’s stomach twist weirdly.

“Of course you’re that important to me.” He murmured, looking at their hands. “If you don’t know that, then I’m doing something wrong. You’re everything to me, Ianto.”

“I heard you. Yesterday, or whenever.” Ianto confessed. Jack straightened up in surprise, staring at him. “I was awake. Did you really mean…what you said?”

“That I love you?” Jack asked. Ianto nodded, trying not to hope for anything. “Of course I meant it. I love you with all my heart, Ianto Jones.”

“Even though I might not be able to have sex again for a while? And I’m probably going to be jumpy and weird?” Ianto asked, nervously, as his heart pounded in his ears. “Even though I’m all scarred up?”

“I might’ve noticed you at first because of your looks and then the sex, but I fell in love with you, none of that other stuff. With your brilliant mind and your wonderful smile and laugh and your little sassy quips and just…you.” Jack promised. “I love you. And the scars don’t matter, you’re still absolutely beautiful.” Ianto smiled widely this time.

“I love you too.” He murmured, almost shyly. Jack beamed at him and kissed him gently, once, twice.

“Oi, lovebirds!” Owen had, apparently, picked that moment to come into work. “Now that my patient’s awake, I need to examine him properly. Get your arses down here.” Ianto followed Jack back to the med bay. “Ianto, nice to see you awake.”

“Thanks, Owen. Nice to see you not in a nuclear power plant.” Ianto quipped. Owen gave a short laugh.

“That was a close one, eh? Even for me.” He smiled. “Now sit down. Jack, I think you should give us some doctor-patient privacy.” Jack looked at Ianto, as if to make sure he’d be okay. Ianto gave a quick nod and Jack practically skipped off. Ianto turned to Owen, who was regarding him seriously. “Now, I’m not an idiot. I know you just went through a really traumatic experience. You’re badly hurt. And I know you were raped.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t my shining moment.” Ianto said. Owen smiled briefly.

“You have to take a minimum of two weeks leave from work, full pay. I’ll reevaluate after that. You should probably stay at home, and one of us will be checking up on you regularily, probably in shifts. Try not to repress memories or anything too much, that’ll lead to build up later on. We’ll always text ahead to make sure you know we’re coming, so you’re not startled. I’ll be checking in once a day for sure, to change your dressings and things. I have some salve that will make the scarring fade, if not disappear, and some more salve for bruising. No exerting activity and at the first signs of anxiety, panic, or PTSD attack, you can send me a message and I’ll deal with it.” Owen ordered. He took a breath and looked at Ianto seriously. “I’m not saying these things as your colleague who would like you to survive work, or your friend who really wants you to be okay, although I am both of those. I’m saying it as your doctor. You need to rest, you can’t overexert yourself. I want you to tell us at the first signs of trouble, with anything.”

“Aye aye, cap’n.” Ianto mock saluted him and Owen rolled his eyes.

“The worst cut is the one right here, in your back.” Owen said, referencing the cut Ianto had told Jack about earlier. “Make sure to be careful in the shower, and just all the time.” Ianto nodded. “Now, if you’d like, I’ll order Jack to take some time off from work so he can take care of you. I’m allowed to do that as a doctor, you see.”

“That might be nice, but maybe make sure he can be on call if you need him?” Ianto suggested. Owen nodded, scribbling something in his ‘official doctor’s notes’, although they both knew those were a total joke.

“Okay, but keeping in mind you were just sexually abused, and you and Jack have a sexual relationship, I want you to send me a message if you ever feel uncomfortable because of that. I’ll find some excuse to need him here right away.” Owen said sternly. “And also, you’re hosting a movie night on Friday. It’s currently Wednesday. We’ll want to see you.” Ianto smiled. Tosh came in just then, and beamed to see Ianto.

            “Hey there!” she exclaimed, waving excitedly. Ianto appreciated her not touching him- it would probably hurt a lot. “Glad to see you, we were so worried.”

“Glad to be back.” Ianto smiled, half gesturing to fix his jacket before realizing he wasn’t wearing one.

“Hey, Owen.” Tosh said, kissing him on the cheek. “We still on for dinner?”

“Sure!” Owen smiled at her as she walked over to her desk. “Tosh, babe, you pick the restaurant. I’ll pay.” Ianto raised an eyebrow at Owen.

“Finally got your head out of your ass, I see.” He teased. Owen shrugged, seeming slightly embarrassed.

“I thought I was going to die in that nuclear plant.” He explained. “I realized Tosh and I never did get that date I promised her. Took her on one that night, as soon as we got cleaned up. I figured, with our job, why keep wasting time? I was scared after my fiancé died, and then after Diane left, but…” He shrugged again, but he looked happier that Ianto had ever seen him. “I took her on the second date the next day, realized I’d been waiting too long. She’s a gorgeous woman, someone could’ve snatched her up.”

“I hear you!” Tosh teased. Owen winked at her and Ianto couldn’t help but beam at the both of them.

            “Alright, bed rest, now!” Owen smiled, switching back to Ianto. “Oi, Jack!” he called. Jack came running over right away. “I want a word.”

“Shoot.” Jack said, reaching his hand over to Ianto.

“I’m putting Ianto on minimum two weeks rest, but I’m not really comfortable with him being alone, given the amount of pain he’ll be in. As the official Torchwood Doctor, I’m ordering you to keep an eye on him. Have your comm on you so we can call in an emergency, but I need you to minister his painkillers and everything.” Owen ordered, leaving no room for argument. Jack smiled slightly, both at Ianto and Owen.

“You sure you won’t need me here?” He asked.

“No, go be with Ianto!” Tosh shouted. “We’ll cover it and Gwen will be here any minute anyway.” Owen handed Jack a bag.

“That has all the things he could need. If anything starts bleeding through the bandages, you’ll have to redress them, or call me to. The painkillers are simple enough, dosage in the bags. I’ll come by sometime tomorrow morning, but I’ll text ahead.” He said. Ianto was rather shocked at his professionalism. Jack thanked him with a smile and looked around at the other two.

“No sex in the archives!” he ordered.

“Hypocrite!” Tosh, Owen, and Ianto all said at once. Jack winked at them.

“Come on, Ianto.” He said, reaching for his hand. “Let’s get you home.”


	5. Domestic Bliss (and PTSD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At his house, Jack did nothing but fuss over Ianto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, not sure how good I am at hurt/comfort, but I gave it a whirl. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

            At his house, Jack did nothing but fuss over Ianto. He sat him down on the couch with coffee and made grilled cheese (yum) before sitting with Ianto and covering them both in blankets.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” he asked. Ianto nodded and Jack picked something on TV. It was action-y, which Ianto usually liked, lots of explosions and things. About half an hour in, though, the villain entered the love interest’s hotel room. She was there, undressing, when he attacked her. Ianto stared at the screen in horror. Instead of the movie, though, he saw Gray come into the room, Gray come towards him. He could feel the press of the knife in his skin, and then Gray pressing against him. Ianto couldn’t breathe, couldn’t handle it. He struck out, unable to bear a single moment of it, and Gray caught his hand, smiling predatorily.

“Ianto!” he vaguely heard Jack shouting. “You’re here, you’re home, you’re safe.” Ianto stared wildly around, the hallucination of Gray vanishing as quickly as it had come. He was somehow kneeling on the floor, tears running down his face. Jack was holding onto his wrist and he was shaking violently. “Can I touch you?” Jack asked. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Instead of moving Ianto, Jack knelt down next to him, still in his line of sight, and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m so sorry, I would never have picked that movie if I’d known, I swear. I’m so so sorry.”

“It’s okay, I know it was an accident.” Ianto murmured into Jack’s shoulder between sobs. “I’m just scared, I’m worried he’ll escape and come find me again.” Jack kissed the top of his head, tightening his embrace.

“Ianto, I will never let him hurt you again. Or any of the team.” Jack promised. “Tosh is setting it up so nobody can materialize inside the hub via time travel again, too. And she’s a genius, there’s no way Gray is getting out.”

“I know, but…” Ianto trailed off, not wanting to sound overly insecure or needy.

“Even if he does, he will never lay a finger on you again. I swear.” Jack reassured him. He pulled back slightly to look at Ianto. “You look exhausted. Do you want to sleep?” Ianto nodded again. Jack helped him up- the fall from the couch to the ground made it hard for him to walk again- and to the bedroom, before turning to leave.

“Jack?” Ianto called. Jack turned around questioningly. “Can you stay?” A smile lit up the other man’s face as Ianto patted the bed beside him.

“Sure, let me just go grab your painkillers. If we’re both going to nap, you should make sure you take them now.” He hurried out of the room and reappeared, brandishing a needle. Ianto held still while Jack injected the needle into his wrist- no more heart shots, Owen had said.  “Okay sleepy, bedtime.” Jack smiled at him, climbing in next to him.

“Wake me up if I have a nightmare, okay?” Ianto asked nervously.

“I’ll be right here.” He promised. Ianto moved closer to him until there was hardly any space between them. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto again, gently as to not hurt his multitude of wounds. “Is this okay?” he asked. Ianto nodded, already dozing off.

****

            _Gray was approaching him in the living room again, but Ianto had forgotten to delete the call history. Jack burst through the door and Gray was lying in wait to ambush him, shooting him in the heart. Jack fell to the floor and Ianto screamed, rushing towards him._

_“I searched through the universe for this baby.” Gray laughed, patting his gun. “Could kill anything, even a god. He won’t wake up again.” Ianto ran to Jack’s body and shook his shoulder, checked his pulse, examined the wound. Gray ran out the door to kill Owen and Ianto slumped next to Jack, trying to make him revive himself. Gray reappeared and approached Ianto, pulling down his pants as he did so._

_“Ianto…” he heard Jack whisper from where he was lying, seemingly dead. “Ianto, hey. Ianto.”_

“Hey, wake up.” Ianto opened his eyes and recoiled back- Jack had been leaning over him, a concerned look on his face. “Crap, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so close.” Jack apologized. Ianto shook his head. “You were having a nightmare and…”

“It’s fine.” He said, smiling weakly. “Thanks for waking me up, it wasn’t pleasant.” Jack nodded, but was uncharacteristically silent. Ianto sat up, wincing a little, and tilted Jack’s chin gently so that their eyes met. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Jack said quickly.

“Jack, come on. You’re not fooling me.”  Ianto knew Jack well enough to know when he was outright lying. “What is it?”

“You were saying my name. Screaming. Like I was hurting you.” Jack said quietly. “And when you woke up, ir scared you to see me. And it was my brother who did all that to you. I can understand if…if it scares you to be around me right now, or if you want me to go away.” Ianto stared at him in shock. Out of all the things Jack could be, insecure was not one he was expecting. He thought that the reason Ianto had been yelling his name was because he had been scared that Jack was going to do what his brother had done. “I’ll go now.” Jack finished quietly and stood up.

“No.” Ianto said, finally finding his voice. “Come back here. I was screaming your name because I had a nightmare that Gray knew you were coming and ambushed you, killing you in a way that you couldn’t be brought back from. I wasn’t screaming because I was scared of you, but because I was scared of losing you. And I jumped when I woke up because your face was really close to mine. That’s all. I know you’re not your brother, Jack. You’re nothing like him.” Jack stared at him, unblinking. Ianto forced himself to get up more and cross the room to Jack. He wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist and kissed him, firmly. “I’m nowhere near afraid of you, Captain Jack Harkness. I love you, remember?” Jack nodded.

“Okay. Okay. I love you too.” He said, finally. “Come on, you go back to the couch and I’ll make you some more coffee. Plus, I want to check your bandages, especially that back one.”

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” Ianto reminded him. Jack flashed his genuine, dazzling smile.

“I know. But I want to!” he exclaimed as they walked into the main room. “I’m going to wait on you hand and foot until you get better, partially because otherwise you’ll strain yourself.” Ianto had to give him that one.

“Whatever you want.” He laughed, sitting gingerly on the couch. Jack came up to him a few minutes later with coffee and kissed him softly. “You’re going to get restless, you know.”

“Doubtful.” Jack replied.

“You won’t be able to do it.” Ianto teased. Jack kissed him again to shut him up.

“Yes I will.” He pouted, once they were both out of breath.

***

            Two weeks later, Jack held the door of the Hub open for Ianto as he entered for the first time since he had gotten back. Somehow, both of them had managed the long exile- two weeks had turned into four once Owen rechecked Ianto- Jack more voluntarily than Ianto. Ianto was slowly easing back in to being around people who didn’t want to torture him, although he was far from ready to have sex again. That would come eventually, though, no pun intended.

            Jack, true to his word, had waited on him hand and foot until he was feeling better, and then even after Ianto insisted he was more than capable. Ianto was still having nightmares most nights, but he woke up in Jack’s arms every time and that wasn’t half bad. He was going to be alright. They both were. 


End file.
